The Celestial Senshi - The Neptunes
by Shindi Moon Goddess
Summary: Meet the younger Senshi from Neptune.
1. MagiKal Music

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters, I wish I did, but that right belongs to Naoko Takeuchi (is that right?), and the others that own it, anyway, the other characters are mine, so if you would like to use them, then please ask, by emailing eaglemoon@talk21.com

AN – **_Before you begin, this is the story of how the Celestial Scouts and Knights entered the scene, I will do it by episodes as there are so many, if you haven't read any of my work before then please read some of them. One last thing, review my stories, good, bad, or offensive I don't mind, but please watch your language, there maybe youngsters present (did I just say that?) Have fun, oh and I use the American names for the Sailor Moon characters, and as I don't really know the Outer Senshi, don't pick on me if I get their personalities wrong, Shindi._**

                                         Chapter 1. 

Today is Saturday 17th January 1998; the day is cold and dark.

"I wish this day would improve" Max said to the boy he was sharing a room with.

"I do too, I thought that we would ay least get one half of a day to enjoy ourselves before tonight's performance, without rain, or a thunderstorm." The boy called Tommy said.

"Oh well, maybe next year." Max replied, the boy nodded in agreement to that statement.

Max walked out of the room and turned towards the dining hall, all the time he was thinking about things that had been happening lately.

'Well, what do I do? I have to go through with this performance tonight, but I feel so light headed, those dreams will not leave me alone. Urgh, I hate this, perhaps if I rang my family and spoke to them it might calm me down some. Nah, mother will think that I want some more money. What if…' 

"Hey Max, what are you up to today?" Shouted Lucia from across the dining hall.

"Nothing, just wandering whether to call my parents or not, and deciding what to spend the next few hours on doing." Max said as he walked over and sat next to her.

"Well we thought that we should sneak into the hall and hear that girl from Tokyo play, they say that she is magical and can spellbind anyone by her music." Lucia said.

"Might be fun, it won't hurt, after all she has heard us all play a few times, when does she practice?" 

"Now, so we best run." 

Lucia grabbed Max's hand and dragged him from his seat, the rest of the small group which consisted of two boys called Malcolm and Dominic and three other girls called Nelly, Opium (her mother was a sixties druggie) and Skylark (another sixties druggie) rose from their seats. They ran from the dining room to the large ball room, where the orchestral practice room was, they were to perform at a concert hall down the road later that day, so most of the equipment had already been sent ahead.

2 minutes later they were all trying to be quiet, and sneaked into the practice room, where the girl was already playing, Max had heard that she could play, the violin, the cello and was a master at them both, but he had yet to hear her play for himself. When they managed to get into a position so that they could see her Max saw that she was playing the violin, it was a sad tune, one that made him feel lonely and in pain, but it was like she had turned into a different violinist because when Max and the others got closer her music changed into a more lively and happier mood, it made him feel like he was complete, no longer alone. It felt like magic had hit him full force, he felt something, he couldn't explain the feeling, and it was one that he had never felt in his entire life. 

"Told you it was like Magic, didn't I" Lucia whispered to him.

"Yes, one minute it was sad, and made me feel lonely, now I feel happy and like I want to dance." Max replied.

The others remained quiet, until the girl with long, thick wavy hair stopped playing, it was like she had felt or heard something, as her head was turning slowly as if she was searching the room for something.

"Quick, we have to run for it, if she catches us we will get banned from playing tonight" Skylark said softly, trying not to get the girls attention too much.

The others ran from the room hoping that she wouldn't be able to identify them, Max for some strange reason stayed behind for a few seconds, watching the girl, he felt a stirring of something that he couldn't explain, so he quickly ran after the others.

When he managed to find the others they looked at him as though he was out of his head.

"What happened? Why did you stay behind? You didn't grass on us did you?" Dominic interrogated.

"I wanted to make sure you lot got away, and to make sure she didn't see you. And why would I grass, I barely know the rest of you, and if I was a grass don't you think I would avoid you lot?" Max bit back.

"I guess we have to trust him, but I don't want to get kicked out, so I definitely won't try that again." Opium said.

They agreed to break the group and head in their own separate directions, with Max heading to the phone booth so that he could phone his parents in Ohio, he missed them, but he had to get used to it, they had moved there 2 weeks previously, and he stayed at the college in Peterborough, where he knew Lucia from.

Back in the practice room the girl from Tokyo sat scratching her head in wonderment, and thinking, 'what the heck was that? I'm sure that I felt Senshi energy in here, but that's weird, Amanda promised she would not come to England and hear me play; this was supposed to be my time. But, it did not feel like her energy, I best talk to the others, darn, I left the communicator in my room, I'll do it later.' With that she finished her practice and forgot for that time about the energy.


	2. Questions and Wonderings

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters, I wish I did, but that right belongs to Naoko Takeuchi (is that right?), and the others that own it, anyway, the other characters are mine, so if you would like to use them, then please ask, by emailing eaglemoon@talk21.com

AN – **_Before you begin, this is the story of how the Celestial Scouts and Knights entered the scene, I will do it by episodes as there are so many, if you haven't read any of my work before then please read some of them. One last thing, review my stories, good, bad, or offensive I don't mind, but please watch your language, there maybe youngsters present (did I just say that?) Have fun, oh and I use the American names for the Sailor Moon characters, and as I don't really know the Outer Senshi, don't pick on me if I get their personalities wrong, Shindi._**

                                    Chapter 2. 

An hour later the girl was sitting in her room, it was more like a suite, she paid for it herself, so that the funds for the concert could be used for more important things, than herself. When she had took her shower and felt more relaxed she took her communicator from it's hiding place behind the chest of drawers and pushing some buttons she managed to reach Amanda.

"Where are you Amanda, and I want the truth." The girl said.

"I'm sitting at home playing the piano and watching the racing, why? What's wrong, you sound angry." Amanda said.

"I thought that you had followed me here. Is all the other Senshi in Tokyo, or have some disappeared?" 

"As far as I know, the others are all here, except for you, and the two Pluto's. What's going on? Do you want me to come to England?" Amanda asked.

"No, it's just I felt an energy, I didn't think it was you, but I had to be certain. Do you think it's them?"  
 "It can't be, I mean, Nah, maybe, what about talking to Pluto?"  
 "Maybe later, can you call a meeting with the others and discuss it with them, I have to get ready and go to this performance in about 20 minutes, I will leave my communicator locked here so that I don't lose it, I'll call when I get back, just make sure your awake in about 5 hours, alright?"  
 "Sure, but call Pluto first and ask her if it could be them and then tell her to come to Tokyo for that meeting."  
 "Sure, bye Amanda."  
 "See you soon, my love."

The girl went to press the buttons to call Pluto, but before she could a note fell onto her bed, it read,

******************************************************************

'I know about the meeting, and I also know about that energy, you will have to find the source yourself, I can not interfere with the future, but I can tell you that your guess is right, be careful and I will tell the others, do not reveal anything to anyone until we have contacted you, or you us. Trista.'

******************************************************************

Now that that was settled she could get ready and go to the concert hall and listen to the groups perform. This concert was the best thing that she had come up with yet, it allowed kids from two different cultures and countries to come together and perform as one, and raise money for charity too. Next year it will have to be in Tokyo, and she was already thinking up ways to pay for it all.

While the girl was busy in her room, Max was ready and waiting to be called down to get into the minibus that will take the groups to the concert hall, they had to be there to set up at least half an hour before they had to perform, and he was starting to get restless, and Tommy his roommate was even worse.

"When do we have to go?" Tommy asked Max for the hundredth time.

"About 10 minutes, will you quit bugging me now please, I have a rotten headache."  
Max had spent 20 minutes on the phone with his family, his father pestered him about how much money he had spent, his mother bugged him over wearing clean clothes and underwear every day, and his sister was a pain as always, she was crying in his mother's arms, while they were talking, well, trying to talk at least.

"Last call for the minibus, there are 2 seats left, if you want you can always walk" Shouted the driver.

"Alright, we're coming. We had to stop and do something" Shouted Skylark coming towards the bus with Malcolm.

Max was already sitting on the bus, he had hoped that they could forget about Malcolm and Skylark, everyone knew that in the last two days they had gotten it together, but they tried to pretend that that wasn't how it was. 

"Great, look who's coming." Opium whispered into his ear from behind.

Max looked out of the window and saw that girl from the practice room coming towards the bus; she got on and in perfect English said,

"Many of you know my name from concerts you have heard me play in, or from the flyers for this concert, but, for those that do not know my name it is Michelle Kaiou, I am from Tokyo and as well as being one of the organisers I am also your chaperone, so please behave and most importantly enjoy your performance tonight."  
She sat down in the front with the driver, but she soon stood up again after she heard someone whisper 'She don't look old enough to be a chaperone'.

"I am only 19 years old, to some it may seem that I am too young, but…" she looked straight at Max, "I have more experience in many different things than you, I live with my partner and have done so for the past few years, and we care for my cousin who is younger than all of you, so I believe I have some experience in handling children." She emphasised the Children part.

The minibus got underway and Max felt instantly relieved at the fact, she had really unnerved him when she had looked straight at him.

Max managed to get through the concert as best he could, which was his best, because if he wanted to be a professional then nothing should distract him. He still felt unnerved by the way the girl had looked at him on the minibus, there was something familiar about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. 'Thank God that we only have tomorrow night to go and then I won't have to think about or see that Michelle Kaiou.' He thought to himself.

"Max come on the minibus is leaving for the hotel." Malcolm told him.

Max jumped up and walked to the minibus, and saw that she was there again, he started to feel sick and his head hurt, he had to sit on the floor where he was standing because the world started to spin violently, then he saw pictures in front of him, but no-one else saw them. 

In the pictures there was two girls chasing two boys around a rather large garden, then the boys jumped from the garden's edge and into the sea and the chase continued there. The two girls looked like sisters and they swam like mermaids, but without the tails.

That was all that Max saw before they vanished, everything stopped spinning, but he still felt a little sick, he managed with the help of Malcolm and Tommy to stand and walk to the minibus, he looked at Michelle and saw a strange look on her face, and she looked very pale in the darkened light.


End file.
